


A Man’s Heart

by sasha1600



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/pseuds/sasha1600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis finds a retirement hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man’s Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/gifts).



> AU post-series 7. Thanks to Lindenharp for beta services.

James ducks under the crime-scene tape and takes the bag from Robbie’s hands. There’s a thermos, probably full of the undrinkable “builders’ tea” Robbie favours, and a paper-wrapped packet of... still-warm, butter-oozing scones?

‘You brought me scones? At a crime scene?’

‘I’m on the right side of the tape,’ Robbie says with a smirk. ‘Innocent can’t complain.’

‘But....’

‘It was cold and rainy when they dragged you out of bed. Wanted to do something to warm you up.’

‘Since when do you _bake_?’

‘I’m teaching meself. Needed a hobby, now I’m retired.’

James samples a scone, and immediately feels warmer.


End file.
